


Engulfed

by 11dishwashers



Category: EXO (Band), Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Zero Escape, M/M, nonary game au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/11dishwashers
Summary: Where the ship's about to sink and Sehun's hiding something.





	Engulfed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mork/gifts).



The water's been rising up slowly but surely, to the point where the cold no longer registers on Chanyeol's legs. He shivers more from the way it's gaining on him.

But they'd given up- surrendered, even, to Zero. The papers from the desk float at first before sludging to the planked floor. Soon, Chanyeol will have to follow suit. Coldness peeks at the sliver of skin on his back that his sweater doesn't quite cover.

Sehun runs a hand along the surface of the water, like he's by a poolside instead of in this tacky office. He's been withdrawn, not like Chanyeol remembers him, not like the boy who cried and cried over a dead bunny he didn't even own. He's quiet. The off-sounding chord in the set. 8 others, panicking. Sehun looks onwards with his flat face unchanging.

"Have you heard of the Ship Of Theseus?" he asks, with no rise in tone. For a second, Chanyeol feels eyes on him. He turns but Sehun's looking back down at the ripples. There's sweat in his hair that makes it flop a bit oddly. He looks dishevelled, which shouldn't be comforting, but it is. The  _ right  _ reaction, one which Chanyeol could defend against the other 7 players if they weren't trapped alone. As of late, he's come to realise that if he wasn't childhood friends with Sehun, he'd want to kill him.

"Probably," Chanyeol replies. "All you people want to talk about are these stupid theories," The water rises again, soothing the knife wound from earlier. Until the salt sets in. 

Sehun's eyes go dark. "Maybe you should be listening to them."

"I- whatever. Go ahead, tell me. Not like there's anything else we can do now."

"Chanyeol," suddenly there's a hand on his shoulder, pulling it round, and he's facing Sehun now. Sehun, who looks... disappointed. He's shorter than Chanyeol, if only by a few centimeters, but his whole torso is already submerged. Somehow even more hopeless than Chanyeol. "You should really listen. Don't you get it?"

"What's there to get? Are you hiding something?"

"Yeah, maybe," Sehun gulps, and his throat bobs slightly. Chanyeol thinks the situation is entirely unfair. If they weren't reunited to kill each other, he thinks there could've been something between them, like when he crushed on Sehun in middle school, all the way up to the moment the moving van came into the picture. Even then. 

"Out of all these strangers, you're the one keeping something from me?"

"If you were paying attention, you could've figured it out," Sehun sighs, but it comes out breathless.

"Just fucking tell me, I don't know if you noticed but we don't exactly have all the time in the world."

There's a pause, and the ship rocks too gently for a deathbed. Water weighs Chanyeol's clothes down, and he feels so incredibly dead that really, they could just skip the waiting and go for his throat. They. Zero.

_ Think, Chanyeol. Pay attention for once, what should you have figured out? _

But he can't even focus on his own hands with the cold. Paralysed.

 

"I am Zero," says Sehun, eyes trained on the ground.

The sea gets him before Chanyeol can.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like no one here plays zero escape haha


End file.
